


Bastille Imagines

by bastillebastille



Category: All This Bad Blood - Bastille (Album), Bastille, Bastille (Band), Things We Lost in the Fire - Bastille (Song)
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Cute, Dan Smith - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, bastille imagines, chris woody wood, dyle - Freeform, kyle simmons - Freeform, will farquarson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastillebastille/pseuds/bastillebastille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment requests/suggestions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastille Imagines

Dan - Love, Cutie, Sweetheart

Kyle - Kitty, Gorgeous, Babe

Will - Darling, Sweetie, Sexy

Woody - Princess, Beautiful, Baby

 

***

 

Hope you like these so far! Suggest what I should write about next in the comments! Sorry this chapter's so short, they won't ALWAYS be this short, don't worry :)


End file.
